Future Shock: The Cat with Blue Eyes
by WindPretear
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir couldn't believe their eyes. It happened within a split second. After finishing a battle with their latest akuma, all of a sudden out of a flash of light dropped a familiar cat on the ground. Literally. How was it possible to have not one...but two Chat Noirs? Why does he seem so familiar to them? The boy shifted on his feet,"My name is Louis. Louis Agreste."
1. Two Chat Noirs?

**Future Shock: The Cat with Blue Eyes**

 **WindPretear**

 _ **Prequel : Two Chat Noirs?**_

* * *

"Pound it!"

Both Ladybug and Chat Noir fist bumped with broad smiles across their faces as they finished the battle against their latest akuma. Luckily for the two of them the akuma had been so much weaker than previous villains that Ladybug didn't even have to resort to using her lucky charm. This meant she had some more time to leisurely enjoy being Ladybug even if it did mean spending more time with her annoying kitty cat. The annoying yet incredibly adorable and charming kitty cat.

Chat admired his Lady in the moonlight of the nice spring Parisian evening weather. Her blue eyes sparkled in merriment and accomplishment of defeating their latest opponent in record time. The confidence radiating off of her was so beautiful that he just wanted to gather her up in his arms, take her away, and hide her away from the rest of the world. A small smirk appeared on the cat's face before he slung his arm around Ladybug's shoulders. _"Not a bad idea._ " He thought.

"What do you say if the _mew_ of us go somewhere more _purrivate_ , my Lady?" He winked an eye at Ladybug who surprisingly didn't try to pry his arm off her. She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. After spending everyday with her kitty for so long she had become accustomed to his flirting and just learned to deal with it. She would never admit aloud how much she actually _enjoyed_ it however.

"Oh _come on_ Chat. Stop with the flirting already!" Ladybug jutted her lip out in a pout.

Chat shook his head in denial and chuckled, "Never!" His heart melted at the cute expression on her face.

Both partners laughed together before a strange rippling disturbance in the wind halted their banter.

A bright light suddenly engulfed the space before them which immediately startled the two superheroes into shifting into battle stances. Ladybug reached for her yo-yo and Chat for his stick.

Ladybug and Chat Noir crouched into position with looks of heavy confusion on their faces as millions of questions filtered through their heads at the current, sudden situation. What the heck was going on?! The light started to form into a mass and both got ready to spring into action.

"Did Hawkmoth send another akuma _already_?!" Ladybug's eyes narrowed as she tried to read the situation in front of her. Chat on the other hand had his body stance crouched and ready to lung to take any hits for his Lady if necessary from the potential enemy.

Falling out of the bright rippling light came a figure clad in back tumbling onto the ground into a heap at their feet.

Ladybug and Chat Noir stepped back from the figure hesitantly before looking at each other then back at the newcomer groaning in pain on the ground. Ladybug's eyes widened as the light was sucked back into darkness and her vision adjusted to what lay in front of her. How was this possible?! People didn't just normally appear from thin air. Not only that, here right in front of their toes was none other than Chat Noir. However, he did seem a little different. The boy who just fell out of no where lifted his head up and peaked up at Ladybug through his eyelashes as if he was trying to adjust his own vision and determine his situation.

"Two…TWO Chat Noirs?!" Ladybug stood in front of both cats looking between the two. They almost looked identical right down to the physical features and blonde hair. The only difference was the eye color. This new Chat Noir had brilliant bright blue eyes. Even though his lids weren't open all the way she could tell. Sparkling blue eyes so soft that they looked vaguely familiar to her. Actually, they looked extremely familiar. " _Where have I seen those eyes before_?!" She silently wondered.

The new Chat broke his gaze away from Ladybug and closed his eyes in concentration. Humming to himself he finally managed to stand up from the ground and tap his foot to break the dead silence.

"Um..wow. Well this is awkward." The blue eyed Chat slightly laughed looking between the previous Ladybug and the previous Chat Noir before him. "Uh..hello?" He gave a small wave. "Um, don't freak out? I'm not an akuma..." He shifted on his feet as the nerves filled him as he didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected this situation at all to be an outcome of the battle he just got thrown out of. A fight against that damn nasty akuma who did this to him. Sent him here. To this time. In the PAST.

"How do we know that you aren't an akuma?" The present Chat Noir crossed his arms and protectively went to stand in front of Ladybug.

The new Chat still stood there with his eyes open wide along with his jaw dropped as reality hit him that he knew for a fact _exactly_ who this Ladybug and Chat Noir were. That akuma he just fought did say she was sending him back to a certain point of time where she would successfully and finally get her "sweet revenge". He looked between Chat Noir and Ladybug a few dozen times before Marinette got so annoyed that she stomped her foot demanding answers.

"Who are you and how are you transformed into Chat Noir's costume?" Ladybug was so confused as she could feel the magic energy radiating off of this new boy. He obviously was not wearing a mere replica costume…how did he transform? And why the heck did he look so much like her Chat?

The new Chat took a shaky step back before placing his hand across his forehead as if he had a headache, "Woah. No way. This _is_ really happening?!" He whispered to himself half in awe and half in annoyance. " _I can't believe an akuma had this much power to send me back in time_!"

Meanwhile the real Chat Noir stood there as everything somehow clicked the moment he saw the newcomer's blue bell eyes. Chat Noir dreamed of those very same eyes every night and could stare into those oceanic depths all day everyday if he could. There was no doubt about who this new guy was as impossible as it may seem.

"This is not real…" Chat Noir shook his head. He had to be going crazy...right? There was no way that this guy was...

The blue-eyed Chat quickly pulled Ladybug and Chat Noir along with him to a secluded alleyway. Before Ladybug or Chat Noir could protest the new Chat stood before them in the dimly lit alley with his hands placed in front of his body pleadingly. From all the stories that his parents told him about the previous Chat Noir and Ladybug, he had a pretty good idea on how he was going to get them to listen to him. " _Just be straightforward..._ "

The strange Chat with blue eyes breathed in a gulp of air before starting. "I'm just going to come out with it. My name is Louis." Ladybug and Chat Noir's pulses accelerated as the boy willingly dropped his transformation for them to reveal his true identity under the costume. They stared in astonishment at the teenage boy their same exact age stood in front of them. Rubbing their eyes at the image, the boy never left their vision as they took in every last detail of him available from the dim light overhead.

The boy now known as Louis met Chat Noir's gaze and held it there before continuing, "Louis Agreste. Also known as _Chat Noir_." Here stood the spitting image of Adrien down to every last detail except for the brilliant blue eyes that Marinette finally realized where they were from. "In my own time, of course."

They were _her_ eyes.

"Oh my god." Marinette covered her mouth as small tears dotted the corners of her eyes. Her stomach fluttered and her nerves skyrocketed through the roof. Her body pulsed as blood flooded rapidly through her body as realization hit her brain. This was _her_ son. Somehow, someway this was her son from the future standing right in front of her. Her future child with _Adrien_. There was no doubt about it. This was proof to her. The same name she wanted to name her first born son with Adrien was 'Louis' and now here Louis was, somehow standing right in front of them in the flesh.

Louis scratched the back of his head awkwardly again nodding towards Ladybug with a small smile, "He-Hey Mama."

* * *

 **Did I grab your attention? ;)**

 **This is a story I have wanted to write since entering the Miraculous fandom. Ever since I saw the "Stormy Weather" episode where Marinette envisioned her future babies with Adrien my mind has been conjuring so many ideas. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue this. For now I hope you enjoyed this little prequel. I will try to keep this as clean and "T rated" as possible but you know me and how I love my smut. I make no promises.**

 **For updates and amazing Miraculous Ladybug goodness you can follow me on Tumblr at "WindPretear" or Twitter/Instagram at "MagicalGirl4Life".**

Until next time!

 _~WindPretear_


	2. What do we do with you?

**Future Shock: The Cat with Blue Eyes**

 **WindPretear**

 _ **Chapter 1**_ : **What are we supposed to do with you?**

* * *

A few silent moments passed before Louis explained the entire situation to the younger versions of his parents about the akuma battle that caused him to be sent to the past. Apparently the akuma knew that the new Chat Noir was a product of the previous Chat Noir and Ladybug and to exact her revenge she needed to send him back to this specific point in time in the past. Unfortunately for Louis, he had gotten separated from the Ladybug in _his_ time so he never actually found out _who_ had gotten akumatized. For now it seemed that the kitten from the future was stuck years in the past without a way to get back home until time deemed it necessary. Or when they found the akuma who caused it and defeated. Whichever comes first.

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Ladybug jutted her thumb towards her future child still staring at her in slight wonder. She pretended that this situation didn't affect her nearly as much as it actually did. Ladybug placed her dainty hands on her hips that she cocked out to one side. Chat Noir was absorbing this much better than she thought he would considering the fact that he just found out that the two of them weren't going to end up together in the future like he wanted and she would have a child (or _children_ ) with another man.

Chat Noir tapped his chin as a Cheshire grin spread across his lips. He flung his arms wide open towards Louis beckoning him to enter his embrace, "I'll take this stray kitten home with me!" The black cat was delighted and felt like he was floating on cloud nine. Not only did he find out that he was going to have a child with _Ladybug_ , the love of his life, but also going to have a loving family of his own in the future? Chat Noir couldn't wait to experience the joys of having his own little family so the chance to get a mere taste of what was inevitable felt priceless.

As Chat remained in his own little fantasy world of imagining spending time with his future child, Ladybug went through all the scenarios as a consequence of putting her future child in Chat's hands and the chaos that would surely ensue from that decision. Steadying the erratic thump of her heart beat still going a mile a minute in her chest, she came to the only solution that would make sense for all three of them.

"No, Chat don't worry about it. I'll take him." Her sweet melodic voice crushed Chat's hopes and dreams like a wrecking ball. His shoulders slumped in defeat and he pouted, trying to use his special pleading kitten eyes on his Lady. It made sense for the little kitten to go along with Ladybug because as far as _she_ knew, he wasn't Adrien Agreste under the mask but some random guy.

"B-But my Lady! I _understand_ him! We're basically the same person!" Chat pleaded while desperately grasping onto Ladybug's arm. Chat wanted more than anything to spend time with his future son and he was going to do anything to be able to do just that.

"You are not the same person, Chat Noir! You just have the same powers! There is a _huge_ difference."

Ladybug remained unaffected by Chat's cries while remaining oblivious to the amused chuckling coming from Louis still watching the situation unfold before him with a mirth-filled expression.

" _Of course they don't understand. This makes sense. They are still unaware of each other's identities…I wonder if I can help solve that issue…"_ Louis plotted within his mind as the bickering continued.

"How about we make a deal then?" Ladybug offered while shrugging the cat off of her shoulders and onto the ground. Chat Noir crossed his legs while remaining on the hard concrete. Lifting an eyebrow his green eyes pierced Ladybug's, "I'm listening."

"Why don't I just let my friend Marinette watch over him? You know Marinette…right?" She suggested, rolling her eyes as if she randomly picked a friend out from her long list of buddies to watch over Louis. A small snort erupted from Louis as the situation just started to get better and better.

Chat Noir glanced over to Louis and stared at the copy of himself while going over the pros and cons of having his classmate look over his future son. Marinette was a very responsible person. It could possibly work if she was kept in the dark about the situation and then a plus included that he would know where Louis was at all time to talk to him whenever he pleased. Finally coming to a conclusion that this was the best idea he reluctantly agreed.

"Great! I'll fill her in on the situation so don't worry about it Chat, I have it all under control." Ladybug smiled broadly before the sound of the first warning beep echoed through the night air. Motioning for Louis to come join her she expertly extracted her yo-yo and caught onto the nearest pole. Louis inelegantly reached for the younger version of his mother and held on as she lifted him up alongside her as if he were as light as a feather and took off.

"We'll meet in the usual spot tomorrow night to figure out a way to get Louis home!" The red clad superhero shouted over her shoulder as the duo disappeared into the night towards the bakery. Chat Noir still remained plopped down on the ground, watching until he couldn't see their figures anymore and was met with only the dark blanket of the starry sky. The silly smile never left his face nor did the dancing butterflies in his tummy cease their fluttering.

 _He was going to have a_ _ **son**_ _with_ _ **Ladybug**_.

* * *

Once Ladybug and Louis made it back safely to the balcony of her home she quietly ushered him inside and sat him down on her computer chair as she dropped her transformation quickly. Tikki breathed a sigh of relief in being able to rest her magic power as Marinette quickly grabbed a cookie from her bag to give to her adorable little kwami. The red kwami munched on the chocolate chip cookie quietly as her gaze darted between Marinette and what apparently was Marinette's future son with Adrien of all people. And this same boy who was also next in line to inherit the responsibility of becoming Chat Noir.

When no one appeared to make the first move for conversation, a small groan was heard seemingly out of nowhere and out of Louis' hood of his dark blue zip hoodie popped out a small kitty kwami. A very _familiar_ kwami.

"Plagg!" Tikki's small surprised voice exclaimed as her kwami friend from the future floated towards her while yawning. It was no surprise that Plagg did not look any different from the last time she saw him but was strange since she had yet to meeting in this time frame.

"Ah, Tikki! Good to see you again so soon!" Plagg yawned once again seemingly uninterested as Tikki rolled her eyes. The cat kwami flew over to Marinette who stared at him in curious wonder.

"So you're Chat Noir's kwami." Marinette took her finger and rubbed the top of Plagg's head gently as the cat purred in delight. It was a good distraction away from dealing with the reality of meeting her child from the future.

Plagg's eyes opened as he really started to wake up from his nap. His jaw dropped as he took in Louis' mother's young appearance which was something he himself hadn't seen in _years_. Glancing over to his Chosen who sat there nonchalant on the chair taking in the interactions silently Plagg squeaked, "Woah! Louis look at your mother! You both are the same age!"

Louis half smiled towards Plagg and nodded in understanding of how crazy it was to see his mother as a seventeen year old and it must be even weirder for Plagg to witness it a second time around.

"Hey Marinette, do you happen to have any Camembert on you? I'm hungry." The small floating kwami blinked innocently as his stomach rumbled loudly. The noise caused her to nod her head in understanding before turning away and opening her trap door.

Marinette blinked slowly back at him as her brain processed his request and how he knew her name. Thinking about it, it made sense that he knew the name of his Chosen's mother so she brushed it off. "I'll see what I can find. I'll be right back. Please all of you be quiet and behave!" Ah, another glorious distraction.

The mop of dark hair disappeared down the steps leaving Louis behind to glance about his mother's dimly lit childhood bedroom.

Hoisting himself off the computer chair he took a step closer to her desk to see tons and tons of pictures of his Papa when he was their age. Adrien Agreste magazine covers, posters, and pictures dotted across the bedroom walls on almost every surface from her computer to her bulletin board, to picture frames.

"Geez Plagg. Papa has always been crazy about Mama but I didn't think that it was to this extreme the other way around too…" Louis squinted his eyes towards the wall across from him to which he seemed to have found Marinette's "Adrien Schedule" for when and where he had his daily activities. His Papa had pictures all around the house of his mother and his other siblings so everywhere you looked you could see smiling Agreste faces. Louis held back from rolling his eyes at his father's silliness to the extent he filled his home office with pictures of his Mother to a similar fashion Marinette decorated her bedroom with pictures of Adrien.

Tikki sat on the desk still munching on her cookie as she watched Louis with Plagg on his shoulder inspecting the room. The little kwami was so happy for her own Chosen that her dreams would indeed come true-Marinette eventually getting to marry Adrien. Finishing off her little treat Tikki couldn't help but have her mind wander over the issues that this could cause and how this meeting between Louis and Marinette would affect the future. _"I'm going to have to look out for those two…"_

A quiet rustling was heard from the trap door which then slowly opened once again.

"I hope no one destroyed anything while I was gone." Marinette quickly reappeared in her bedroom with a tray filled with goodies and some extra special ones for Plagg.

"Here you go. We don't have any Camembert but I hope this will do."

Plagg eyed the pastry Marinette held out to him hesitantly before grabbing it and engulfing it into his little mouth with ease. Giving a few seconds to let the flavor seep in, Plagg felt like he was going to melt from the delicious treat.

"Cheese Danish!" He gobbled down the rest of the Cheese Danish pastries she brought him, burped, and went to sit over on the desk next to Tikki and patted on his bloated tummy.

Marinette's pulse hadn't calmed down one bit as she avoided talking about the situation. She of course had experience in time traveling when she battled against the Time Breaker but that was only making a small jump in time. About five minutes to be exact. Placing the tray down next to Tikki and Plagg, Marinette hesitantly approached Louis who had halted his snooping to curiously watch this younger version of his mother.

Marinette circled around Louis like a hawk carefully taking details and observations about him. After spending so much time studying Adrien's characteristics and measurements her eyes had become expert in memorizing each little perfection and feature. Marinette marveled at how similar he was to Adrien and truly concluded that this boy just needed green contacts and they could be twins.

"Is…something wrong?" The teenager placed a hand behind his head and looked at Marinette with a confused expression. This action seemed to bring Marinette out of her little fantasy world as steam practically rushed out of her ears and face brightened like a ripe tomato.

"I'm sorry! This is just a lot to take in." Marinette held back a small squeal but allowed part of it to pass her lips, "I just...I can't believe it! I'm...I'm going to get to marry _Adrien_? This has to be a dream." Nodding her head quickly she held out her arm to Tikki as a pleading look crossed her face, "Please pinch me!"

Tikki shook her head in denial, "Nu-uh! The last time you told me to do that I did and you got angry at me!" She squeaked her protest.

"Yes. We have already established that you will marry Adrien." Louis found his way back over to the chair to take a seat and slumped down. He didn't expect his mother to go all "fan-girl" mode on him. Between his Papa and his Mama, his Mama was always the level headed and rational one. Of course she was fun but he had never seen her act so…so _childish_ before. It took this whole strange situation up to the next level.

Marinette took a couple of deep breaths and exhaled, "So what do we do? I can't exactly have you stay here when I have to leave for school in the morning."

Louis bit his lip and thought about where he could go while his mother was at school. There was nothing he could do in the meantime to try and solve his case so there was only one solution the Agreste child could conjure.

"Simple, I'll just go to school with you."

Her eyes widened, "Go—go to school with me?"

Marinette didn't exactly disagree with the arrangement but knew that showing up to school with basically a copy of Adrien on such short notice that Alya would question her like no tomorrow. It was also a given that the fellow students would see the resemblance as well. There was no avoiding this though as she really couldn't risk keeping Louis in her bedroom and having her parents find him. Reluctantly Marinette nodded in agreement with her son,

"I guess this is just going to have to work…"

* * *

The next day after successfully smuggling Louis out of her home without her parents seeing him she finally realized she didn't have a cover story for why Louis was accompanying her to school. Walking across the street she bit her lip and glanced at the blonde from the corner of her lids. He resembled Adrien so much that it was scary…but at the same time she couldn't bring herself to look away. Louis' mouth titled slightly in positive encouragement,

"You could just say that I'm a foreign exchange student from America."

Marinette scrunched her nose in thought, "Can you speak any English?"

Louis opened his mouth before snapping it back shut as a small blush appeared on his cheeks, "Not much." He sheepishly admitted, "But I can speak Chinese." Louis proudly pushed his chest out with his fist over his chest.

Marinette giggled at his antics, "Adrien also speaks Chinese." As soon as her crush's name passed her lips reality hit her like a ton of bricks and the whole world seemed to come crashing down on her. Gripping her pigtails with her hands her face twisted into horror at the thought of seeing Adrien today. She gasped dramatically and almost tripped, "OH MY GOD, _**ADRIEN**_! What if he finds out?!" Marinette started to panic and lost her breath the more she rambled on, "He'll think I'm a freak, he'll think you're crazy, and then I'll never get to date Adrien! We'll never get married, have three kids, a dog, or a _hamster_! My life will be **RUINED**!"

Louis shook his head at his mother's overreacting antics he was beginning to become familiar with and patted her on the back lightly, "It's fine. He's not going to find out because neither of us are going to say anything. Right, Mama?"

Marinette's face turned bright red at what Louis' called her and _kept_ on calling her. It wasn't his fault because he wasn't doing anything wrong. The problem was that he had to change this habit quick or both of their identities could be threatened.

" _Louis_ ," Marinette straightened up and stated in her "parent voice" trying to seem like the authoritative figure Louis was used to. Louis tried to hold back the laugh but failed when he started to cough back a chuckle. The younger version of his mother was trying to scold him like a child while he was at least a head and a half taller than her.

"Y-You can't call me _that_ in public, alright? Just try calling me _Marinette_." She flourished her arms for further emphasis.

Tikki giggled from her spot in Marinette's purse at both of the flustering messes that were Marinette and Louis.

"Mama—Marinette. Marinette." Louis quickly corrected himself as he slightly winced. It was so unnatural for him to call her by her given name as he had never done so in his entire life. For as long as he remembered he called her "Mama" and nothing else. _"This is going to be harder than I thought…"_ Louis inwardly groaned and felt like he wanted to smack his head against the wall.

"C'mon, let's go." Marinette took a deep breath to calm her nerves as the two of them headed inside the school and went straight for the classroom to tell the teacher about their new addition to the class.

* * *

Marinette and Louis were the first to arrive to class which was a big shock to her teacher since Marinette was always running in late. After explaining the situation that Louis was staying with Marinette's family for a while, the teacher arranged to have Louis sit right next to Marinette for the length of time he was staying with them. Of course, there was enough room at the desk to still have Alya sit with her so she didn't have to worry about ditching her best friend.

As Louis and Marinette made small talk about Louis' hobbies which included photography and design, the other classmates filtered into the room. Some seemed to not have paid any attention to Louis while others glanced at each other wondering why they had a new classmate so late in the year. Marinette exhaled yet another breath of relief.

" _Good, good. No one is causing a scene_."

When Alya finally entered the room with Nino trailing behind her the girl stopped in her tracks the moment she caught Marinette and the teen sitting next to her chatting like best buds. Nino wasn't paying attention to where he was going so he walked right into Alya's back.

Apologizing, Nino placed his hands on Alya's shoulders and took a step to her side. He also stopped when he looked up to the unfamiliar scene as a familiar face was sitting right next to Marinette.

"Adrien?" Nino surprisingly asked towards the guy sitting next to Marinette. A small mass of hope formed within Nino's chest, _"Has Adrien finally realized that Marinette likes him?"_

Meanwhile Alya shook her head from side to side, placing her hand over Nino's that rested on her shoulder. Alya couldn't pry her eyes away from the two sitting at her desk."No, Nino, that definitely isn't Adrien."

Marinette looked away from Louis and sent Alya and her boyfriend a nervous grin, "Oh! Umm, hey Alya! Nino!"

* * *

 **I'm so ecstatic that you all are loving this idea as much as I am! I honestly can't thank you enough for all your positive reviews and how much you want to read more. I would like to thank you in advance for your patience between updates. Having two jobs and trying to graduate college this semester is pretty tiring so writing is really my only escape from reality and I like to take time to enjoy it. Thank you for your continued support!**

 **If you want to follow me on Tumblr (at "WindPretear") you get to see little sneak peeks of chapters before I post them. Again, you can also follow me on Twitter and Instagram at "MagicalGirl4Life".**

 **See you next time!**

 **~ _WindPretear_**


	3. Alya's Theory

**~Miraculous!**

* * *

 **Future Shock: The Cat with Blue Eyes**

 _ **WindPretear**_

 **Chapter 2 : Alya's Theory**

* * *

"Oh! Um, hey Alya! Nino!"

" _Marinette_." Uh-oh. She knew that tone of voice. Marinette was in serious trouble. Alya was going to kill her.

"Who is this?" Marinette watched as her best friend crossed her arms and motioned her head towards Louis sitting next to her…looking like he was going to shit himself from fear. The boy's eyes were wide as saucers and his palms gripped the edge of his seat so hard Marinette thought he was going to break the wood.

Louis gulped and lifted his palm to give a small shaky wave, "Hello, my name is Louis."

Alya cocked up an eyebrow. "Louis, huh." Alya noticed his immense nervousness and red flags immediately went off in her brain. What was with this kid?

"Woah dude, you look like my man Adrien!" Nino commented with awe as he mentally compared his best friend to the teen in front of him. Louis' blonde hair was the same as Adrien's but ruffled up a bit almost like Chat Noir's style. Louis was also dressed down but wearing a dark blue hoodie unzipped to show the black t-shirt he had peeking out from underneath. Even though the hairstyles, clothing, and eyes were different, there was no doubt anyone could deny the resemblance between Louis and Adrien.

Alya placed her bag down at her desk next to Marinette and leaned her elbow on the wood. "So _Louis_ , how do you know Marinette?" Her question was directed towards Louis but her gaze remained on Marinette. Marinette understood the underlying question,

' _Who is this Adrien-look-a-like and why is he here?'_

Louis silently panicked at the look his Aunt Alya was bearing into him. For as long as he could remember, Alya had always been around and could see though any lie within an instant. He had never gotten away with anything whenever she babysat him as a child. It was almost like she had eyes in the back of her head….she always caught onto _everything_.

"Uh, that's uh, a good question." Louis fidgeted, his eyes darting around the room for some kind of inspiration. What was the excuse they had told the teacher again? Ah yes. They ended up telling her that he was a cousin visiting the Dupain-Cheng's household. There was no way the excuse they conjured up earlier about the exchange student thing would work since those things are normally planned out months in advance.

"I'm Marinette's cousin!" The teen held out his hand towards Alya as Marinette sunk back in her seat to give way for the movement. "My name is Louis Dupain."

Alya sent Marinette another look that screamed, _'We'll talk later_.' Before turning her attention back to the blonde sitting next to her best friend.

Alya glanced at the extended hand towards her then back up at the smiling teen. Tilting her head to the side she squinted her eyes at the teen not trusting him. There was no way possible that Marinette suddenly had a cousin named Louis who appeared out of nowhere who just _happened_ to look exactly like Adrien Agreste. Something fishy was going on here and she was going to get down to the bottom of it.

"Hmm…" Alya met her palm with his and gave it a shake, "Nice to meet you Louis. My name is Alya." She squeezed her hand a little too hard earning a startled yet pained gasp from the boy.

A sudden cough brought Alya's attention down to her boyfriend looking back up at her expectantly from his seat a tier lower. "Oh, and this here is Nino." The brunette motioned to said boy who leaned up and gave a surprised Louis a fist bump.

"Nice to meet you bro!"

* * *

There was no more time for chit chat between Alya, Nino, Marinette, and Louis for the strange level of noise coming from the other side of the threshold between classroom and hall erupted.

It could only mean one thing.

The ruckus in the hallway alerted Marinette to the arrival of her sworn enemy.

 _Chloe Bourgeois_.

The snarky blonde entered the classroom with her nose held high and a confident strut in her step. She expertly flicked her ponytail backwards with her wrist and looked around the classroom to see if her beloved model had arrived so she could fawn over him. Finding the boy she had been looking for her frown turned upside down and she sashayed over towards Louis and Marinette with Sabrina trailing closely behind her.

"Adri-kiiiiiins!" Chloe skipped up the steps of the risers and leaned over the desk and pressed her chest right at his face level. Louis whom still had his head turned away towards Alya jumped at the sudden close proximity of Chloe and leaned backwards to avoid Chloe's breasts which were in his face.

Louis lifted a brow curiously at the obnoxious loud blonde girl. He immediately recognized her as Chloe Bourgeois, the popular and very wealthy Mayor of Paris from his time. She also held _a thing_ for his Papa even though he had been married for almost twenty years to his Mama. The teen inwardly sighed and immediately knew he didn't want to bother acknowledging her existence. As a result, he turned his attention back to his Mama and Aunt Alya whom also didn't pay Chloe any time of day like she didn't exist.

Chloe's face flushed red and a weird almost growl-like sound came out from her throat. The blonde stomped her foot on the floorboards and clenched her fists,

"Stop talking to these _peasants_ and pay attention to **ME**!"

Marinette and Louis both felt a pang of annoyance pulse in their forehead veins as the girl began rambling on about how her "precious Adrien shouldn't be associating himself with people beneath him". Marinette squeezed her palms on her knee caps as the building irritation filled her system from both the blonde's chosen word choice and arrogant tone. Just as she was about to snap, Louis placed a reassuring hand over Marinette's and sent her a small sneaky grin and a very Chat Noir-esque wink.

Marinette blinked before shrugging it off in realization. _"Oh yeah, he's also the Chat Noir from the future…"_

Marinette's child shifted in his seat to turn fully to Chloe and rested his arms against his chest as the girl rambled on to the redhead behind her.

" _Adri-kins_?" Louis chuckled at how funny the name sounded coming from his own lips.

Finally getting a response from what she thought was her precious Adrien she snapped her mouth closed and leaned over so their noses almost touched.

"Adri-kins, you look different today. Did you get contacts?"

"Uh-My name is Louis."

Chloe's eyes widened and she gasped taking a step back while placing a hand over her heart. This wasn't Adrien after all! The blonde immediately glanced around to make sure that Adrien wasn't in the vicinity. She was in the clear.

Hoisting herself on top of the desk, Chloe slanted her body over towards Louis once again with a seductive smile on her lips, "My name is Chloe. _Chloe Bourgeois_. You probably know my father the Mayor, Andre Bourgeois." A purr like noise emanated from her.

The Agreste child's face reflected pure horror at being hit on by this vile woman. He scooted closer to Marinette subconsciously and held back a sneeze at the awful perfume wafting off the girl in front of him. This action certainly did not go unseen by Chloe who scoffed as she got the completely wrong idea and hopped off the desk.

"Hmph! Oh Marinette, I can't believe you would stoop so low…oh wait _, I can_! You can't have Adrien so you go after a guy who looks just like him? Even for you that's low!" Chloe cackled, her usual tone drifting between a hyena and an elephant drawl. Sabrina remained silent behind her as she stared at Louis in awe. Chloe observed this fact right away and stomped down on Sabrina's foot to get her to join in on the banter.

"Leave him alone Chloe!" Marinette stood up out of her chair and towered over the unamused teen. "He's my cousin for your information and he's definitely not interested in the likes of _you_."

The rest of the class clapped and howled words of encouragement as Marinette successfully stood up against Chloe who in turn glared daggers towards the dark haired girl.

"Ugh, whatever. Just remember, Adrien is _mine_ Marinette and there is nothing you can do about it."

The second Chloe and Sabrina turned around to sit down at their assigned desk Marinette couldn't help but grin to herself as the giddiness returned, " _Nope, Chloe. Louis is physical proof that isn't true_."

Adrien Agreste picked that exact moment to walk through the doors of the classroom and go straight to his seat. Marinette's breath caught in her lungs as she watched the love of her life come towards her and place his bag on his desk, nodding to Nino along the way. Marinette thought she was going to faint when he looked up towards her and sent her a sweet smile and a "Good morning." Adrien then spotted Louis who stared right at him with a mischievous expression as he tapped his pencil on the desk slowly.

A blur of yellow tackled Adrien before he could even sit down.

"OH ADRIEN! It was…. AWFUL! This…this… _boy_ wouldn't stop flirting with me before you came here." Chloe cried and pouted lips, hanging herself all over Adrien like a coat thrown on a coat rack. "It was simply-traumatic!" The pesky girl dramatically placed her hand over her forehead as if she was going to faint while still continuing with the fake sobbing.

Adrien grimaced before peeling Chloe off of him and giving her a pat on the shoulders before turning her around and pushing her towards her seat. Chloe didn't have time to protest the action as their teacher entered the room trying to settle the class down. Adrien turned his attention back to Louis but was interrupted by morning announcements from the teacher so after a sigh the blonde reluctantly sat down in his seat, constantly looking at the clock for the remainder of the morning.

* * *

When the bell signaling mid-day break rang out through the hallways of the school, both Marinette and Louis bolted towards the door and ran as fast as they could to the front of the school. The two of them realized that if they really were going to convince everyone that Louis was actually Marinette's cousin then they needed to get their story straightened out. Before either of them could even think of taking a seat on one of the many steps leading down towards the bustling Parisian street they were interrupted by a certain Agreste model.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien smiled while still trying to catch his breath after running after his friend and Louis.

Marinette's eyes widened and body tensed. Oh no. This was it. He was going to figure it out. "U-Uh, He-y-HI! Hello Adrien!" She giggled nervously. Marinette had prided herself on getting better with her words around the blonde with the gorgeous green eyes but in light of the current situation her jittery habit had resurfaced. How else was one supposed to act around the guy they knew they would marry and produce children with in the future?

From the years of knowing his friend, Adrien paid no heed to Marinette's word choice as his attention was solely focused on Louis standing next to Marinette in almost a protective manner.

"I never had the chance to properly introduce myself to you earlier. My name is Adrien Agreste."

"Louis Dupain."

Louis and Adrien stared at each other.

Adrien shifted on his feet not knowing what to say next. He was in such a hurry to catch Louis and Marinette who practically bolted right out after the bell rang that he didn't have time to think of what he was going to say.

"So Louis, how long are you in Paris for?"

"Ah, it's not decided yet." Louis bit the inside of his mouth to prevent laughing. This was one heck of an awkward situation. Adrien knew who Louis was, Marinette knew who Louis was, but neither Adrien nor Marinette knew Louis knew their alter egos. Louis breathed in a long intake of oxygen through his nostrils. What a messed up situation this was.

Adrien continued to make small talk with Louis by pointing out different pieces of information he thought he could share from experience of being new to the school and restaurants in the area he recommended. Adrien figured that if he made an effort to greet himself to Louis (even though Adrien already knew who he was) that Marinette would let him come and hang out with them. He started talking about all the tourist sights he thought Louis should see and at some point just kept babbling on whatever topic that came to mind so he didn't have to leave Louis. Even Marinette got into the conversations as some of her nervous actions started to melt away.

"Do you both want to hang out later today after school?" Adrien grasped his satchel strap within his sweaty palm and looked towards Louis expectantly.

The teen turned towards the younger version of his mother clearly panicking and grabbed her hand with his, "Oh would you look at the time. We've gotta go now! It was nice meeting you Adrien!"

Louis inwardly laughed as he pulled a dazed Marinette along with him towards the bakery leaving Adrien left behind without room to protest.

* * *

Alya squinted at the picture before her. Marinette and Adrien standing on either side of Louis all talking relatively normal together. Pursing her lips together she leaned in more as her eyes flickered between Louis and Marinette and Louis and Adrien. Was this really such a coincidence that Louis just _happened_ to have the same characteristics as both Marinette and Adrien?

"Hmmm…"

"C'mon Alya. I know that face. You're scheming something aren't you." He accused. Nino shook his head and slung an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders bringing her close to his chest. He sure loved Alya to pieces but sometimes her theories were just too crazy for him to comprehend.

"I just…can't figure it out. Just…Here look." She sighed and lifted her finger in preparation of proving her point. "You see Louis here, right?"

Nino nodded not knowing where she was going with this.

Her finger dragged towards a giggling Marinette who laughed at something Adrien said, "Louis and Marinette both have the same exact eyes."

Nino really had no idea where this was going, "Yeah, so? They're cousins."

Alya bit her lip and wrapped her arm around Nino's waist and leaned closer to him in efforts to get him to see what she saw, "But look," Her index finger then drifted over towards Adrien, "Louis looks so much like Adrien. The hair color, the facial structure, everything about him screams "I'm an Agreste!"."

Nino tiled his head to mirror Alya's which scrunching his eyes harder. There really was no questioning the eerie resemblance between Adrien and Louis.

"What? Are you trying to say that Adrien and Marinette are somehow related?"

Alya palmed her forehead and exhaled a long breath, "No! It's much more than that! It's almost as if… as if…Louis is a product of Marinette and Adrien…"

Alya received a blank stare from her boyfriend.

"I mean…he's their _child_!"

Nino knew that what he was about to do would result in withheld sexual relations for at least a week but he couldn't hold it in. He laughed. And he laughed _hard_.

"You are _cray-cray_ lady! There is no way that is possible!"

Alya puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms as she watched her boyfriend fall to the ground clutching his stomach. Turning her attention back to the three standing a couple of yards away she huffed,

"You'll see! People always said magic didn't exist and then poof! Ladybug and Chat Noir showed up in Paris."

* * *

Later that night when most of Paris was asleep, Marinette and Louis checked the time before nodding to the other with identical smiles. Marinette and Louis had ended up not returning for the rest of the day at school as decided by Marinette who didn't want to be further questioned by Adrien until Louis' story was planned out. The two spent the day up until this moment together as Marinette learned more about Louis and the amazing son she would have in the future.

Mother and son crept up to the balcony through the window as their kwamis floated about them with happy grins on their faces from being able to catch up themselves.

"Plagg, claws out!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

Within a couple of flashes of light the duo transformed into their alter-egos and left the bakery in a flash towards the normal meeting spot of Ladybug and Chat Noir…to meet with the _present_ Chat Noir.

Marinette shook her head at the silly thought of having two Chat Noirs around her at all times and the fact she would have to protect both of them.

One cat being her son and the other cat being her partner.

Marinette giggled at her thoughts as her and Louis jumped over buildings heading towards the rendezvous.

" _This is one crazy mixed up situation_!"

* * *

 **Again, thank you so much for your continued support! I love reading your reviews and honestly it's what fuels me to keep updating on schedule. I do try to make updates at least once a week but if I have extra time you may receive more.**

 **I'm only going to say this once, please do not harass me for updates! I work on the chapters when I have time because _again_ , I am an adult and have responsibilities that take up most of my day (oh god that sounds horrible when I write it). I love you all so so so much and I thank you for you support! This story is probably going to be pretty long the way I have it mapped out so just enjoy the ride.**

 **As always you can follow me on Tumblr at "WindPretear", Instagram at "MagicalGirl4Life", and Twitter at "MagicalGirlonYT" for updates! I post previews on my Tumblr for chapters days before they are published here.**

 **Sorry for the long author's note!**

 _ **~WindPretear**_


	4. The Cat's Out of the Bag

**~Miraculous!**

* * *

 **Future Shock: The Cat with Blue Eyes**

 _ **WindPretear**_

 **Chapter 3** : **The Cat's Out of the Bag**

* * *

"Watch out Chat Noir! Don't let her beams touch you!" Ladybug used her yo-yo to grab onto a lamp post and avoid the blast coming towards her from their latest akuma. This time, their villain had been akumatized after being crowned the runner-up in the local Miss Parisian Beauty Contest earlier that evening. A line of sparkling pink light shot out from the villain's diamond tiara and transformed the few people on the streets at this late hour into ugly zombie looking things…with horrible make-up jobs. Ladybug rolled her eyes at the choice of "minions" created by the villain apparently named "Beauty Queen".

"Ugh, seriously? This is so weird." Ladybug stood on the edge of one of the buildings looking down at the poor innocent bystanders who got akumatized. Beauty Queen turned her attention away from Ladybug for a moment to go after Chat Noir.

"C'mere little kitty! Let me give you a make-UNDER!" The villain cackled, twisting her neck to get the beam of magic just right.

"CHAT!" Ladybug clenched her jaw as her heart beat raced. Chat's eyes widened as the light was too quick for him and anticipated the impending hit. Seconds before he could be hit, Louis who was also transformed as his version of Chat Noir, popped out from the side of the building and extended his stick to knock Chat out of the way at the last possible moment.

Chat made a strangled noise before rolling away like a log and hitting the brick of the building. The cat gasped in air to replace the oxygen that left his lungs as Louis swooped down to land gracefully after a perfect front handspring.

"Ohh! Two kitty-kitties! This will be fun!" Beauty Queen floated up in the air and flung the fabric her long sparkling blue dress behind her dramatically.

"The akuma has to be in her tiara!" She did just state the obvious but Ladybug hardly noticed what was coming out of her mouth. All she cared about was getting that damn tiara away from the villain and capturing the hidden akuma.

"If I can't be Queen then NO ONE CAN! I'll make sure to turn everyone into such ugly monsters so that I can be the most beautiful girl in all of Paris!" Beauty Queen turned her attention back to zapping the various Parisians.

"Chats, _c'mon_ and follow me!" Ladybug frantically waved her hand to motion the boys to come to her quickly. As Beauty Queen was distracted, Ladybug shared her plan to get the tiara and purify the akuma. Louis was going to distract Beauty Queen while Chat Noir would use cataclysm to trap her. It was perfect.

Well, it was a great _idea_ at least. Ladybug sighed as their plan went into action…until Chat Noir was clumsy and ended up tripping and Louis had to maneuver himself in a way where the roles were reversed. Chat Noir barreled into Beauty Queen as he tripped over his stick and Louis snatched the tiara. Ladybug conjured up her lucky charm that just happened to be a tube of lipstick but didn't even have time to use it.

"Ladybug!" Louis bent his knees to put as much momentum behind his toss as he could and hurled the object towards Ladybug.

"Noooo!" Beauty Queen screeched as she watched with wide eyes open in horror from her spot in a heap on the ground with an over grown kitty holding her back.

Ladybug caught the tiara with ease and used her knee to break the material. A small black butterfly flew out and within seconds Ladybug had her yo-yo at the ready to purify the akuma.

"Bye-Bye little butterfly!" Ladybug waved at the pure white butterfly that fluttered away into the night sky.

Ladybug tossed the unused lucky charm item into the air, "Miraculous Ladybug!" Within seconds the miraculous cure began to take effect and Ladybug with her two Chats hopped off quickly into the distance.

Beauty Queen transformed back into her civilian form still lying on the ground and rubbed her head. Frantically looking around her she observed that she wasn't in a familiar spot but still in her evening gown wear,

"Where am I?"

* * *

"Curse you Ladybug!"

Hawkmoth growled at the scene before him as he watched his lovely akuma become purified. He watched further, brows furrowed, and something he saw from earlier brought his attention back over to Chat Noir. Two Chat Noirs were present at the scene working together with only one Ladybug.

"This can't be! Am I seeing _double_?" Hawkmoth paced around in his tower watching the scene unfold before him. There were definitely two Chat Noirs and it wasn't an illusion.

"How is this possible?" Sudden possibilities ran through his brain at the thought of getting Ladybug's miraculous and not one but two Chat Noir miraculous rings. He would truly be in great power with that. But how was it that there were two Chat Noirs?

A hooded figure appeared through the doorway and hid in the shadows behind Hawkmoth. The ominous voice startled the villain.

"I may be of some assistance to you…" The voice purred.

"What? Who are you? How did you get in here?!" Hawkmoth growled and slammed his cane on the ground. The butterflies surrounding him fluttered about at the sudden noise.

"You'll find out soon enough." The figure in the dark hood grinned deviously before dropping the hood and stepping into the light.

"I'm someone who is going to make you very, _very_ powerful."

* * *

After the incident with Beauty Queen and a few miraculous warning beeps later, Chat Noir bid a quick farewell to Ladybug and Louis who were already leaping away from him. The black cat tilted his head to catch the glimpse of their fading forms to see where they parted and the different directions they would take.

Which never happened.

For as long as he watched them retreat from his spot on top of the roof, Chat Noir watched curiously as Ladybug and Louis headed along the same path until he couldn't see them any longer.

"Hmm…" Chat Noir tapped his fingers on his crossed arms as his transformation fell. As usual, Plagg over dramatically demanded his favorite cheese and complained how exhausted he felt.

"Plagg, eat up. There's one more stop we are making before going home."

* * *

"Don't you want to know who Chat Noir _really_ is?" Louis shot Marinette a knowing look before crossing his arms over his chest. Plagg floated next to his charge while munching on one of the many Cheese Danishes supplied by the baker's daughter. They had dropped their transformations the moment they stealthily slipped back into Marinette's bedroom which had only been minutes prior.

"I promise you'll really _really_ like who he is." Plagg supplied between his munches. The kitty kwami had a sly glint in his green eyes but shrugged his shoulders really not caring at this point meddling into the past affairs. Either way Chat Noir and Ladybug would end up getting together so what was the point.

"We can't know who we truly are." Even though her tone was strong, Marinette's curiosity was starting to get the best of her and thought that maybe it was time to let the cat out of the bag. Literally.

Marinette narrowed her eyes at Louis and crossed her arms at his strange body language. He was too tense and his whole demeanor felt weird, "You know who Chat Noir is, don't you Louis." She accused the guilty looking boy sprawled over chaise avoiding her eye contact.

"Uh-well-I-you see-um-" Louis placed a hand behind his head and sat up with a small uneasy laugh Marinette herself did all the time. Marinette tapped her toe on the ground impatiently awaiting his response.

"That's a yes." Plagg interjected and rolled his eyes still eating his treat. Louis turned back and glared at his traitor kwami.

Trying to turn the situation around Louis pouted, "Well, why don't you just reveal your identity to him and then he'll do the same for you? Why can't you just tell Chat Noir you are Ladybug?" He really just didn't understand why his Mama wanted to keep her identity a secret from his Papa. Louis scratched his head and let out a sigh, he knew his own Ladybug's identity and it never caused them any problems.

 _Clink_. _Clink_.

A couple of noisy taps on her window had Marinette feeling like her heart was going to burst out from her chest. The noise startled her and Louis so much that they both jumped up. Glancing over at her future child with an uneasy expression, Marinette hesitantly approached her window and hunched in a way where she would be able to see who it was. Surprising to her it was actually just Chat Noir crouched by the opening with an extensive smile stretched across his lips. Sighing in relief that it was only the harmless cat and not some crazy super villain like the Evillustrator on her balcony, she opened the hatch and allowed him inside.

"Chat Noir, what do I owe the surprise?" Her tone sounded slightly sarcastic but what else was she supposed to respond? He just frightened the living daylights out of her.

Chat side stepped Marinette and basically tackled Louis into a bear hug. The poor boy had no time to hide before being smothered in love from the superhero.

"I came to check in on my little kitten of course!" Chat rubbed his cheek against Louis who at this point just laid there and accepted the weird affections.

" _Your_ kitten? I thought Ladybug told me that he was _her_ 'kitten' when she dropped him off." Marinette crossed her arms and huffed feeling a little jealous all of a sudden. Of course Chat Noir would come all the way here and claim that Louis was his "kitten" since he knows that they are both Chat Noir _and_ the fact that he knows Louis is Ladybug's son.

Chat Noir released Louis to let the poor guy gasp for air before getting to his feet and cocking his hip out to the side in an over confident gesture, "Of course he is _mine_ too. Where do you think he gets these _pawesome_ features from? I can't believe Ladybug didn't tell you." He waved his hands for emphasis.

Marinette was in the middle of her signature eye roll before the world felt like it paused around her. Suddenly she could feel and hear the blood pumping through her veins and oxygen stopped flowing to her lungs. Her pupils dilated and skin turned pale. Chat Noir instantly noticed this and took Marinette's hand within his. They felt very clammy and cold.

"Princess? Are you feeling alright?" Chat's over confident aura dropped as he realized that Marinette looked like she was going to pass out at any second. Holding his hand behind her back he helped her over to the chaise Louis had since abandoned.

"I think I need to sit down."

Once Chat Noir helped Marinette lay down on the piece of furniture he stood back up and placed his hands on his hips. A glimpse of something familiar caught his eye.

Looking around the room he found little details that he hadn't seen before in the times that he had visited Marinette's room as Adrien. Did Marinette always have so many pictures of him all around her room? He squinted his eyes over to her desk where a picture frame housed on of his most popular photos. Walking over to the desk he carefully picked up the frame to inspect it. A small pang of guilt hit his chest when he realized what was going on here.

" _Oh no…Marinette…she has a crush on me as Adrien_." Chat didn't know what to do. He felt torn. He really liked Marinette but he was in love with Ladybug and would end up with her in the future and Louis was proof. He wanted Marinette to stay his friend but he knew he had to find a way to tell her without completely crushing her heart. From the amount of photographs and other mementos decorating her room he knew it had to be sooner rather than later.

Meanwhile, Louis had grabbed a hand fan and proceeded to wave the object on his mother in an effort to get her back to her senses again. Louis watched in slight amusement as his father inspected each and every photo Marinette had on her walls with him as Adrien.

Marinette moved her head as her world stopped spinning and watched as Chat Noir…no… _Adrien_ sifted through her photos…of _himself_. How was it possible that she hadn't realized that Adrien and Chat Noir were one in the same person? The hair, the height, and the voice, those features she knew by heart. He just acted so different as Chat Noir and nothing like the Adrien Agreste she knew. But then again, she acted differently when transformed as Ladybug so she had no room to question further.

"Who's this guy?" Chat questioned with a slight sneer at the photos. He had to make himself look believable and that there was no possible way Marinette could figure out he is actually Adrien.

Marinette groaned as her face turned bright red. She slung her arm over her forehead to try and cover her face from Chat Noir and hide her embarrassment. Chat Noir noticed this and immediately regretted it. Why should he tease her as Chat Noir when he knows now that she likes him as Adrien? _"Nice going asshole."_ He inwardly kicked himself.

"He's-uhh-he's just-" Marinette fumbled over her words avoiding eye contact with her partner.

Chat Noir shook his head and walked over to Marinette who still avoided him, "No worries Princess. I can see that mew aren't feeling well and it would be rude of me to pry. I will come visit my kitten again tomorrow!"

And with that farewell, Chat Noir leaped out the window and into the night sky.

* * *

As Chat Noir retreated home, he leapt and sprung across the rooftops of Paris still in a daze. Had he heard right when he first landed on the balcony? His hearing always increased when transformed as Chat Noir and he swore he heard Louis asking Marinette why she couldn't just "tell Chat Noir".

" _Tell me what?"_ He wondered.

* * *

A couple of awkwardly silent minutes passed before a small red kwami broke it.

Tikki giggled and floated next to Marinette's slumped over form now on the floor. The girl's face was filled with a mixture of horror and excitement. Horror because she couldn't believe all the things she had said to Chat Noir over the years (as he was actually freaking _Adrien_ the whole time) and excitement that she had spent so much time with Adrien unknowingly and formed a bond with him as he was Chat Noir. And then more horror knowing that Chat Noir had seen all the pictures of Adrien…no…HIMSELF all over her walls. " _Oh kill me now_!"

"Oh Marinette, I don't know why you're so surprised. Since the very beginning Chat Noir and Ladybug have always ended up together, no matter what! When each Chat Noir and Ladybug are chosen, they are picked not only because they are a perfect match for each other but because their souls are connected. Marinette, the other half of your soul is in Adrien and his is inside of you. You two are soul mates and destined to be together!" Tikki exclaimed excitedly. The small kwami loved Marinette and felt overjoyed that her crush ended up being the man she was destined to spend the rest of her life with.

"Chat Noir and Ladybug have always ended up together…" She mumbled in disbelief.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Marinette pulled at her pig tails in frustration as the hair style began to unravel beneath her touch.

"How was I supposed to know that Adrien was-er- IS Chat Noir?!" She squeaked, dancing around in midair too happy to even fret about Marinette blaming her.

Louis watched in amusement as the younger version of his mother and her kwami freaked out over finding the true identity of Chat Noir. He was _again_ so lucky that in his time he knew who his Lady was and could spend all day with her when he wanted…even if his Lady had other ideas.

"How did you not know that Papa is Chat Noir? It's kind of obvious if you ask me…"

"AND YOU KNEW THIS ENTIRE TIME!" Marinette screamed as loud as she could without causing too much noise that would wake up her parents downstairs. "I can't believe this! Do you… do you know the things I have said to him when he is Chat?! UGHH!"

"Sorry, Mama." Louis laughed deeply, holding his stomach with his hand from the hilarity of the situation. He shook his head at the crazy situation and knew he wasn't going to be sleeping tonight. He couldn't wait for school tomorrow.

"I don't want to go to school tomorrow…." Marinette groaned in heavy embarrassment at the thought of what will happen the following day.

* * *

 **Thank you all for your AMAZING reviews! I'm so honored to have such _pawesome_ readers who review and leave such _pawsitive_ comments. I'm so honored. This fandom is literally the best. **

**And woah, has everyone seen Volpina yet? My initial hunch was correct before watching the episode...I do NOT like that girl! This five month hiatus is going to kill me. Let's all try and stick through it together!**

 **As always you can follow me on Tumblr at "WindPretear", Instagram at "MagicalGirl4Life", and Twitter at "MagicalGirlonYT" for updates! You can always send me questions on Tumblr if you want! I'm always on there and happy to connect with fellow Miraculous fans! (Also Fairy Tail too!)**

 **Until next time!**

 _ **~WindPretear**_


	5. The Bug's Found

**~Miraculous!**

* * *

 **Future Shock: The Cat with Blue Eyes**

 _ **WindPretear**_

 **Chapter 4 : The Bug's Found**

* * *

When Marinette and Louis made their way to school the next morning Marinette could barely remain still. Her body shook with tremors as the bundling nerves within her body seemed to burst and explode in spurts like fireworks from her toes to the tips of her fingers. Louis shifted his newly acquired backpack over his shoulder as he shuffled slightly behind the younger version of his mother who made small rapid jumps as she traveled forward in the sloppiest line he had ever seen anyone walk. She was basically acting like a drunk, clumsy, and nervous mess.

"Mama, you have to calm down." Louis sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time that morning as Marinette pulled on the strands of her hair. The two had reached the stairs and Marinette halted right before them staring up at the intimidating building. Her foot frozen and hovering mid-air before the first stone block step.

"Oh Marinette, running from your problems won't solve anything! You have to face them head on!" Tikki chirped with encouragement from her shoulder hiding behind her hair she kept out of her pigtails for the day. The teen rarely wore her hair down but figured she should start doing it since she _is_ getting a little too old for pig tails. The small kwami rubbed her face lovingly against the soft skin of Marinette's neck.

"Tikki's right! ….Hey Louis, I'm hungry. I need some cheese!" Plagg used his paw to poke repetitively at Louis' cheek. The blue eyed teen rolled his eyes at the annoying act and pulled out a small wheel from his chest pocket. Plagg greedily accepted the cheese and shoved a whole slice into his mouth. "Ohhh so good!" Plagg then burped into Louis' ear causing the boy to grimace.

"Louis, I don't think you understand! I couldn't sleep all last night just thinking about it." This was true. Louis could barely get any sleep himself during the night from hearing her constantly tossing, turning, and mumbling things under her breath. It was times like those in which Louis cursed his insanely good cat-like hearing. The rustling of her comforter drove him crazy and he did everything he could to block it out to no avail.

"No, I got that part..." The boy patted his mother on her shoulder and placed a hand on her back to lead her into the school, "Come on, we're going to be late."

The two froze halfway up the stairs as none other than the Queen Bee herself made an appearance with her sidekick next to her. Sabrina twiddled her fingers nervously as Chloe flicked her wrist through her ponytail.

"Oh look! Marinette Dupain-Cheng! Trying out a new hairstyle, I see? Hmph! Trying to be fashionable are you? HA! Like that could ever happen!" Chloe cackled as Marinette sent her a glare and balled her fists resting at her sides. Marinette had enough to deal with already knowing the truth about Chat Noir and now she didn't need any more distractions thrown her way in the form of _Chloe_ taunting her. Marinette's gaze left Chloe as she continued on her way with Louis through the doors. The two of them could hear Chloe's echoing voice through the vast hallway still taunting.

"Oh what? Have nothing to say?" The blonde bully snickered and crossed her arms as Sabrina stood awkwardly next to her. Marinette just released a sigh to relieve the stress from her body and mentally blocked the blonde demon from her mind.

"Ugh, she's even horrible in this time too…" Louis commented after they had gotten a safe distance away.

Marinette's interested peaked and she leaned in closer as they walked, "What do you mean?"

"I wouldn't-HEY!"

Louis pushed Plagg back in his shirt pocket the minute he protested Louis to keep quiet about the future. What could hurt his future mother knowing the inevitable?

Once Louis had silenced Plagg with another piece of cheese the blonde boy continued on what he was about to explain.

"Chloe Bourgeois is the Mayor of Paris from the time I come from. She isn't a very nice person in that time either. The first time I ever met her was when I was around five years old and it was a horrible experience. Papa had taken me to the park that day since you were at work and she thought I was his younger brother…" Louis explained with a chuckle in remembering Chloe's reaction when she found out he was the son of her high school crush and her high school rival Marinette. "She started pleading him to dump you and marry her. She even tried to convince him that he would be able to ship me off to boarding school in China to get rid of me so there would be no problems." Louis' voice had a harsh edge to it remembering the careless words the blonde had said to his father. Louis still could picture how his Papa's face became red and how quickly Louis had been scooped up in his strong arms and carried away as Chloe continued to whine behind them.

Marinette frowned and scoffed, "Why does this not surprise me?" The dark haired girl suddenly felt a little jealous that Adrien was hit on by Chloe in front of her future child. _"What am I thinking? That hasn't even happened yet…"_ She felt even angrier at the notion of Chloe shipping her precious little boy to a foreign country so he could be out of the way. " _What a Bitch._ " She tightened her hold on the textbook in her arms as she allowed Louis to lead her towards her inevitable doom of having to face Adrien.

* * *

When Marinette and Louis finally made it to their classroom, Marinette didn't know whether to feel completely relieved or extremely terrified. No sign of Adrien Agreste anywhere.

One hour went by...

Two hours went by...

Three hours went by...

Still no sign of her kitty cat.

Adrien was no where to be found and hadn't shown up to class the entire morning. It was starting to freak Marinette out so much that she worried that there may have been an akuma attack and that he was in some kind of danger. She discreetly checked her cellphone throughout the lesson as adrenaline made her heart pump at alarming rates. "What if" scenarios flooded through her head on repeat. She feared that her cat had gotten himself into some kind of trouble but as strange as it was, the news was silent.

Marinette slumped down in her chair after coming back from their lunch break to still find no traces of Adrien. Alya appeared next to her and slid down on the bench suspiciously slowly with an arched brow,

"Hey girl, so what's the deal. You've been completely ignoring my texts and then you and your "cousin" are always running out after the bell rings. Seriously, what's going on with you?!" Alya smacked her palm as close as she could get to Marinette's head resting on the desk. Said girl groaned and pouted as Alya began to tap her fingers impatiently.

"I'm so sorry Alya! I've just been so busy lately with my...cousin...visiting. Between helping out at the bakery and showing Louis around town it's hard to have any down time for myself." Marinette truly felt bad for lying to Alya, she really did. But there was no escaping it as she needed to keep her secret identity away from everyone.

Before Alya could continue to protest with her best friend, their teacher called for everyone's attention back to the lesson which forced Alya to have to sit back down in her chair and focus.

"This conversation still isn't over, Marinette!" Alya whispered in her best threatening voice and even pushed her glasses up her nose dramatically for extra emphasis.

* * *

Marinette could finally breathe freely as the last bell of the day rang through the halls. Gathering her stuff alongside Louis the two practically ran right out the door again but this time with Alya and Nino hot on their toes. Once they had reached the doorway to the outside, the sun shone in their eyes and blocked their vision momentarily. Louis held his hand up to his brow to create a makeshift visor of sorts and it successfully knocked down the brightness a couple of notches. Louis glanced around the courtyard as dozens of students ran down the steps and towards their freedom but one stood out from all the rest. Louis squinted his eyes to confirm who he saw and then bit his lip as it was confirmed.

"Uh-oh..." The future Agreste child prepared himself for what was to come next.

Standing right at the bottom of the stairs looking right up at him was none other than Adrien Agreste.

Marinette had yet to realize the gravity of the situation and Louis made sure to use his body like a shield to prevent her from spotting Adrien and running in the opposite direction. She was going to have to face him sooner or later and Louis wanted to make sure it was sooner.

Marinette was too busy trying to give explanations to Alya when she was completely caught off guard at the voice calling to her.

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien smiled brightly and stepped around Louis at the bottom of the stairs to approach Marinette. Her brain couldn't process what was happening this quickly so nervous mumbling ensued.

"Oh! Um-H-H-Hey A-Adrien!" Marinette smiled bashfully as Alya grabbed Nino and high tailed it to the side to watch the interactions leaving Louis with the pair. Marinette's palms began to sweat at the charming smile Adrien was currently flashing her and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"I wanted to catch you before you left to go back home. Did I miss anything in class today? I had an important modeling job so I had to skip." Adrien knew what he was doing was wrong but he just couldn't help be drawn towards Marinette. It was like an invisible string that kept pulling him back to the dark haired girl. After realizing her crush on him from their little encounter the night before as Chat Noir he was unable to get Marinette out of his head.

"Oh-uh-no! Nothing new!"

Louis bit the inside of his cheek watching the interaction between the two as the younger version of his mother laughed awkwardly and managed to trip over her own two feet even though she was standing still. Glancing around him he realized that at this point the coast was clear and most of the students had gone home for the day. Well...except for a certain Alya and Nino who hid behind one of the pillars intently watching Adrien and Marinette. For what he was about to do he needed to make sure that he had close to no spectators. Dropping down on his knees suddenly between Marinette and Adrien, Louis grasped one of Marinette's dainty hands,

"Marinette, you are so amazing. Will you let me take you out to the movies sometime?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow at Louis' weird behavior as he grasped her palm within his hand and bent down to kiss it. _"What in the world...?"_

Adrien couldn't believe his ears or his eyes for that matter. Had he heard correctly? _"Did Louis just…?"_

If anyone else had overheard Louis then they would have been mortified at Louis' actions. After all, Louis was posing as Marinette's cousin so why would he want to go out on a date with her?

Adrien's face turned ten shades of red as he grabbed Louis' arm and dragged him around the corner. They left a startled and slightly mortified Marinette behind who just fully processed what had happened.

"No, no, no, no, no! Absolutely **_not_**!" Adrien waved his hands frantically with wide eyes at Louis who just stared at him in amusement once they were safely behind the wall and out of sight.

Adrien crossed his arms and spoke with heavy disappointment, "You know you are from the future, Louis. Why would you even suggest something like that to sweet Marinette?" Adrien's face was quickly turning bright tomato red as he reprimanded Louis who didn't look guilty in the slightest. This annoyed Adrien even more at the fact that Louis knew of Marinette's crush on him and decided that asking her out would be a good idea anyway.

"Does this not bother you Louis?! Do you not understand what you are doing?! You are from the future! You can't date someone from the past!"

Louis felt completely disgusted just at the thought of actually going on a date with her but also felt relieved that his Papa was sticking up so much for his Mama.

The blue eyed blonde leaned back against the wall with the biggest smirk on his face. Sure he kind of felt bad for tormenting his Papa but at the same time it was hilarious how angry he was making him…and he didn't have to worry about getting in trouble. Well...for the moment anyway.

"Look, Marinette and I have to go now so I'd love to stay here and c _hat_ but we have to be on our way _meow_..." Louis snickered at his own lame jokes and turned away to head towards the still confused Marinette.

"Well then, I'm coming over to see you then. This conversation is not finished! You will not lay any hands on Marinette either, do you hear me? I'll be over in a little bit so you better be prepared."

Louis raised a hand up in the air to signal his departure as Adrien watched the two head towards the bakery. Even though he was furious at Louis' actions he couldn't help but feel a sense of pride.

 _"Damn, his puns are good."_

* * *

Adrien stood awkwardly in the bakery as the Dupain-Chengs gave him tons of attention he was definitely not used to. The moment he walked through the door he basically had many different kinds of pastries and sweets shoved into his face. Being a bit selfish for once, Adrien allowed himself to taste some of the delicious food and promised himself he would work off the calories later.

"You can go right up stairs dear! I'm sure Marinette will be happy to know you brought her homework for her! She's been extra forgetful lately." Mrs. Dupain-Cheng set her tray down and smiled brightly at the young man who was so thoughtful enough to bring Marinette her homework. The Dupain-Chengs were very familiar with Adrien as he had been around their household quite a few dozen times over the past couple of years and welcomed him into their home with open arms. He was always more than willing to eat the delicious food they would make for him and they were equally excited to feed the model who always looked like he could use more meat on his bones.

"Thank you, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." Adrien wasted no time in climbing the stairs up towards Marinette's room as he took extra care in making sure to make as little noise as possible. His Chat Noir training really came in handy from time to time in his civilian life.

Adrien snuck up the stairs quietly as he approached the trap door to Marinette's room but the sounds on the other side of the wooden barrier caused him to paused his actions. The voices inside he could distinguish were clear to be Marinette and Louis but they became louder and louder almost as if they were arguing over something.

"You've got to tell him!" Adrien could hear Louis' pleas to Marinette through the door. "You have to tell Adrien the truth!"

The blonde boy in question held his breath the moment he heard his name and perked up his ears even more to make sure he didn't miss anything. Louis continued on his rant about having to tell "Adrien" something before something was said that froze Adrien to his very core. Adrien was sure that if he wasn't propped up on the stairs that he would surely fall backwards to his doom.

"Can you please just tell him you're Ladybug already?"

Adrien's breath caught in his throat and he felt like the world around him come to a halt. " _Marinette...has been Ladybug... this entire time.._.?" Flashes of all the times since the very beginning patched together like a puzzle in his mind.

"Oh Louis, it's much more complicated than that! Adrien is in love with _Ladybug_. Adrien and Chat Noir are the same person. Adrien isn't in love with _Marinette_...don't you see? I'm nothing like Ladybug in normal life...I'm not what he wants."

Adrien couldn't take it anymore and quietly opened the latch to the door leading into her room. Poking his head through the first thing he noticed was Marinette standing with her back turned towards him and her front facing Louis. Her fists were clenched angrily by her sides and her stance stood strong yet he could see her shoulders shaking. She was completely upset. How had he not realized that Marinette and Ladybug were one in the same? Just looking at her from behind he could now tell that sweet Marinette was his one and only Lady. He kicked himself from all the years that he never realized such a simple connection.

Louis knew Adrien had been behind that door the entire time just from sensing his presence and smelling him. Louis noticed Adrien's visible arrival but had yet to show it to Marinette. Louis instead sent Adrien a small smirk.

 **Louis**.

Staring right at his future child, realization came crashing down on Adrien like a tidal wave.

' _Oh my god. Marinette is Ladybug. Ladybug is Marinette. Ladybug is the mother of Louis. Louis is also the Chat Noir from the future. Marinette is Louis' mother...Marinette is my...'_

"Adrien doesn't want me." Marinette's strong resistance broke and her voice cracked as she heard the cold hard statement flow from her own mouth. It hurt even more to know that Adrien was in love with Ladybug and would never be with her. He would never want her.

"That's not true."

Marinette covered her mouth to suppress the strangled sounding shriek that emitted from her lips at the interjection of Adrien's soft yet firm voice. Her body and mind both simultaneously crashed down as she felt herself practically turn to stone and unable to turn herself around.

* * *

 **Gasp! I just love cliffhangers, don't you? I really do apologize for the delayed update but I'm happy to announce that as of this past week I have officially graduated University! Woohoo! This means I have more time to sit down, write, and drown myself in this fandom and the Fairy Tail fandom to my heart's content. I was originally going to do more with this chapter but I think I'm going to just let the natural flow of the story keep on progressing as is.**

 **If you haven't already go and follow me on Tumblr at "WindPretear" for story updates and you can follow me on Instagram at "MagicalGirl4Life". You guys might be intrigued about the posts that will be coming within the next month since I am moving to a certain part of central Florida...near certain theme parks...and of course I will be going to them all the time and posting my adventures ;)**

 **Please don't forget to leave a review and follow the story! I love hearing from you!**

 _ **~WindPretear**_


	6. Together at Last

**~Miraculous!**

* * *

 **Future Shock: The Cat with Blue Eyes**

 ** _WindPretear_**

 **Chapter 5** : **Together at Last**

* * *

"My Lady?" Adrien's breathless voice quivered as he took an experimental step forward towards the woman who plagued his dreams and every constant thought. His hand reached out finally able to grasp Marinette's shoulder before he enveloped her into his open arms from behind. Louis took this opportunity to quickly escape and scurry up to the roof so he could give the two of them some privacy…and also because he really, _really_ didn't want to see what was going to happen next.

Marinette's body thumped like the steady pounding of a drum as blood pulsated thickly through her veins. The feel of Chat's no… _Adrien's_ arms wrapped around her. His grasp holding her like she is the most precious thing in the world was almost too exhilarating and aggravating to endure. Neither of them spoke another word until the faint sound of sniffling was heard.

"Please tell me it is true, My Lady." He begged softly, tears threatening to spill from his eyes at any moment. Never in his life had he wanted so badly for something as this simple confirmation of the truth. The love of his life had been next to him for years. How could he not have realized?

"Yes, kitty… it's me." Marinette's voice half squeaked and half choked as the both of them finally collapsed to the ground on their knees in a heap. Adrien still held onto her back but slumped lightly on her shoulder. The young woman swiveled around in his embrace and linked her arms behind his neck to hold herself tightly to the man whom she vowed to love forever. A love that started after an incident gesture with an umbrella in the rain. The bonus just happened to be that he was her beloved masked partner.

"How could I have been so blind? My Lady was also my Princess." The blonde muttered to himself as he squeezed her form closer to his and buried his face in her hair. The clean scent of her drifted up through his nostrils and relaxed his senses. "Marinette, you have been in front of me this entire time."

In response to her name, she pulled back so both of them were sitting in front of each other with tear stained cheeks and slightly puffy eyes. Marinette couldn't recall the moment she began to cry but didn't think dwindle on his any longer. Other important matters were at stake.

"But I'm not the one you want, Adrien. I'm no Ladybug…I'm just...just plain old Marinette beneath the costume." Her big blue bell teary eyes searched his vibrant green with such a vulnerability now that her true identity is known.

Adrien's brows creased downwards, "That's not true." He repeated his statement from before, "That's not true at all!" Holding her soft hands within his own he entwined their fingers, "You _are_ the one that I want. I love _you_ , Marinette. My Lady. My Princess." He brought her hands up to his lips to kiss her knuckles as soft as if he were kissing a delicate rose petal. His softened tone continued lovingly, "Ladybug is one side of you just like Chat Noir is a side to me. Our alter egos are just an extension of ourselves as we are under the costume."

Marinette had no cause for argument now, especially how painstakingly passionate Adrien's words resounded with her soul. There was no way she could win this argument and suddenly the thought of hiding her identity from him in the first place made her feel completely ridiculous. What had she been thinking all these years? Nothing else mattered in this moment other than finally having her love right in front of her.

"You love me too? You love me even as Marinette?" She broke their contact and reached up to brush away a strand of bright blonde hair that fell into his eyes. She trembled under his piercing gaze. His face approached her's slow and unhurried.

"Yes, _especially_ as Marinette." He whispered. Adrien's mouth flinched up into a signature Chat Noir grin as he leaned forward to finally capture her lips with his own. All of Marinette's reserves collapsed as she shifted up and onto Adrien's lap to get a better, more comfortable angle. Being in such proximity to his well sculpted body, she could feel the perfectly formed muscles of his chest beneath her palms that served as further proof that this man was her Chat.

His lips dove into hers with increased vigor as the both of them struggled to maintain their breaths with the quickening of their hearts racing and hunger to explore each other intimately. He carefully laced an arm around her waist as he used his other hand to guide the back of her head with the movements of his tongue. Marinette's palms slide up his chest and then slithered behind his neck to fist in his untamed hair. A fire ignited within her and the flames intensified as she poured all of her love for him into her actions, afraid that he would disappear if she relaxed for one moment.

The lack of oxygen ultimately caused the pair to break apart as heavy breaths were the only sounds to resonate in the room. If Plagg or Tikki would have been present in the room as they had previously scurried off with Louis and future Plagg much giggling and teasing would have immediately ensued.

"I love you too, Adrien." Marientte's cheeks flushed prettily as she buried her face into his warm neck which caused a small laugh to crack from the blonde. He held her close to him and sweetly kissed the top of her head. "I had a feeling…"

Marinette's face flushed even further at his teasing. In that moment there was nothing that could touch the two of them as she sat comfortably in his strong embrace. The world around them meant nothing to the pair as they basked in their love for each other.

Of course, this moment was never meant to last.

"Can I come back inside yet?" Marinette and Adrien jumped slightly as Louis' whine traveled through the sky door. "It's getting chilly out here!" He added quickly.

Both teens had never moved so fast as they broke apart and stood back up to fix their disheveled clothing and hair.

Louis climbed through the door and leaped down on the ground easily just like a cat. He eyed both teens suspiciously as he approached them with his hands in his pockets, "You two look guilty."

Marinette's face brightened up and avoided eye contact with her future child. This was just a _little_ too embarrassing and weird for her liking.

"Is it safe to say that you are together now…?" Louis hesitantly questioned while leaning forward to inspect their faces.

Adrien lifted his arm to wrap around Marinette's waist firmly as he pulled her to his side. Kissing the top of her head he held her close, "Of course. We will always be together no matter what. We're a team after all." Adrien proudly smiled with Marinette by his side and gazing towards his and Marinette's future son. He was so happy and felt like he was on cloud 9 just knowing that life was going to get better for him. His eyes wandered around the room before it hit the alarm clock resting on the desk and a small pang of panic filled him.

" _It's really late_!" Natalie was going to kill him for not being home on time and even worse, what were Marinette's parents going to say for him staying so long? He did say he was only there to drop off her "homework".

The blonde model released Marinette and headed towards the trap door quickly only thinking about resolving the current setbacks before being able to return back.

"Adrien, where are you going?" Marinette's heart dropped as she watched her newly found boyfriend (or _future_ _husband_ whichever way she wanted to see it) swiftly turn around and approach her trap door getting ready to leave. Retracing his steps promptly he came back to sweetly kiss her on her soft cheek.

"Don't worry, _mon chéri._ I'll be back soon." A tingle ran up Marinette's spine as Adrien's sultry Chat Noir voice purred in her ear before he traveled down the steps.

"Ew." Louis was happy that they were finally together but he drew the line at watching them get all up on each other.

* * *

Not too long after the sun in the sky fully set beyond the horizon did a certain black cat appear on her balcony with a bouquet of roses. Sliding back down into her bedroom Adrien dropped his Chat Noir disguise and held out the pretty flowers for Marinette.

"For you." Marinette gratefully accepted the flowers and pecked Adrien on the lips. The three of them sat down with their kwamis near Marinette's desk to get down to business and finally talk about the time travel situation.

"As much as I love having you here Louis, we need to get you back to your own time." Marinette started with a slight frown. It was true, she loved having Louis around because knowing that he was a part of her she wanted to watch out for him and get to know him better.

Louis nodded with a pout, "Yes, I do admit that I'm missing my own Lady." Louis stared off into the distance thinking about his beloved Ladybug and how scared she must be not knowing where he was. _When_ he was.

"While we're on the subject, who is the Ladybug in your time?" Marinette asked curiously leaning forward wanting to get as much information about the future as possible. The ever growing curiosity since Louis had appeared before them just kept on increasing until she couldn't hold it in for much longer.

"Marinette! You and Adrien need to be careful about how much you know about the future. Knowing too much about one's own future can be a dangerous thing!" Tikki scolded her charge knowing that Marinette should know better by now. Hadn't she already reprimanded her before?

The thoughtful and adoring expression on Louis' face spoke louder than words. It was clear to all that Louis absolutely was smitten with his Lady and couldn't conjure the proper dialogue to describe her.

"Ugh, it's _disgusting_." The future Plagg's face twisted watching Louis' love struck feelings display blatantly across his face.. "It's exactly the way you look at your Ladybug. At Marinette."

Marinette brightened again at the statement and marveled at the fact that her cheeks hadn't already exploded by now.

The Plagg of the present time mimicked future Plagg's crossed arms and nodded wisely, "Yes, I understand quite well. All Chat Noirs are the same in the sense that their admiration for Ladybug knows no bounds."

"Do you remember anything else from that moment you were sent back in time?" Adrien finally spoke after a couple of moments of internal reflection trying to think of ways this could have happened. He swiveled slightly side to side in the computer chair.

Louis thought for a moment trying to bring back every detail from that fateful night not too long ago. There had been that pesky akuma speaking about helping to plot out some kind of revenge but that's when it all went blank. "To tell you the truth, I don't remember all that much. The akuma my Lady and I were fighting spoke about helping exact some kind of revenge but that's all I can remember."

"Exacting revenge..." Marinette softly repeated to herself but also aloud. She raised a suspicious eyebrow,

"Have you crossed anyone lately?"

"Me-ow? No way!" Louis made a swatting motion with his hand as if he were incredibly offended.

Marinette rolled her eyes while Adrien's brightened at the small cat-like vocabulary.

The three of them stayed up for about another hour trying to go over possible scenarios but the later it got the more tired all became.

"I think we need to pick up this topic tomorrow. It's important that you return home as soon as possible." Tikki supplied with a yawn. Everyone readily agreed as Adrien took it as his cue to leave for the evening. Marinette moved so fast she startled him as he stopped in his tracks.

"Please stay? Just for tonight?" Marinette bit her lip shyly and grabbed Adrien's wrist as he made his move to leave. Being tugged back he made his decision within a split second with deciding to take up the invitation.

The Chat Noir spirit residing within Adrien sprang out as a smirk met his lips. "Stay with you? Of course I will. I'll stay with you _forever_."

* * *

Adrien stretched out like a cat when Marinette finally slipped into her bed beside him. Mixes of emotions fluttered through both of their bodies as they were finally able to be together. Two people who loved the other unconditionally finally able to be within each other's arms. After all this time.

The blonde teen had never felt so content in his life as he wrapped his arms around the dark haired girl's body and pulled her as close to him as possible. She giggled as he bopped their noses lightly before softly kissing her lips.

"Sweet dreams, my Princess."

As they settled into each other's arms for the evening the world seemed perfect and calm around them. Marinette still couldn't believe that she was here with Adrien _Agreste_ for heaven's sake. In his ARMS! If the world were to end at any second Marinette would die a happy woman.

A bright light flashed within the room almost blinding that caused Marinette and Adrien to shoot up into sitting positions unable to move from shock. This was just like what had happened before with Louis.

Out of the light dropped a graceful young woman wearing a very familiar red uniform. She ran over to Louis with a frantic expression who stared back wide-eyed at the very familiar young lady.

She grasped his shoulders tight, "Louis, we have a major problem!"

* * *

 **Earlier in the day elsewhere...**

"So you are trying to tell me…that you come from the future?" Hawkmoth sneered, the sharp smack of his staff making contact with the hard floor resonated through his hideout. "And why should I believe you?" His voice boomed louder and louder as he approached the hooded figure who slinked back into the shadows before he was able to get a good look at the woman under the cloak. Hawkmoth's anger intensified tenfold at the notion his lair was found and so many questions flickered through his brain. The veiled person snickered at the intimidation radiating off of Hawkmoth as he stood looming over her.

"Yes, and I can prove it." The familiar feminine voice laughed and she pulled at the fabric shielding her face. The hood fell back and blonde hair tumbled out in waves. Her piercing blue eyes caused Hawkmoth to momentarily loose his breath as his eyes widened in pure shock.

"And you are going to help me… _Gabriel Agreste_."

Once Gabriel's name was spoken all the butterflies in the room began fluttering amuck crashing into others and seemingly having no control of their own movements. The woman standing in front of him he knew quite well but there was no way possible that she could be standing right here looking much older.

"Yes," The blonde haired woman giggled with a hint of evil laced on her tongue, "I know who you are…and I am also exactly who you think I am." She tittered, walking in a circle around him with slow strides as if teasing him.

" _Chloe Bourgeois_?" Hawkmoth knew he didn't have to ask but did it anyway. Yes, he had experience with time travel before…after all one of his victims had been turned into Timebreaker who had control over time itself.

"Yes, Uncle Gabriel. It's me." Chloe rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to get down to the point of her visit and it was obvious from her attitude.

Hawkmoth flinched at the name Chloe called referred him by. Not only had Chloe grown up alongside Adrien, but at one time he had considered her almost as a daughter after his wife disappeared. When she was younger, Chloe provided the bright light the Agreste mansion lacked at her and Adrien's laughter filled the halls. She was the one friend that he allowed his son to have not only because of her high status provided by being the daughter of the mayor of Paris but her mother had been best friends with his late wife.

Hawkmoth straightened his back as he observed her with careful eyes, "And what is it that you are doing here? You have traveled from the future to seek me out?"

Chloe clicked her tongue before making her way over to the large window the overlooked the beautiful scenery of Paris. She tilted her head to the side noticing how little had changed from the present to future. Placing her hands behind her back she continued, "I have a proposition for you."

"Get on with it." His patience was lacking and how Chloe continued to draw out her purpose of being here was getting on his nerves.

"There are some things I need to change in this time period…and I need your help." She paused for a second to gather her demands before continuing, her pitch becoming increasingly louder as her sentences advanced. "There is a certain _woman_ in my time…she has everything I want. Everything I deserve. Everything that should have been _mine_! And I am here to change her fate so that it will become my own instead."

At this moment Hawkmoth made his way over to stand next to the future Chloe Bourgeois who he observed wore the most envious and hateful expression he had ever seen twisted on her face.

"And how do I fall within this equation?" He was genuinely curious yet bored at the same time. How would her petty jealously of some woman influence him? What was he going to gain from helping her?

Chloe sucked in a breath and turned around to face Hawkmoth dead on with a determined glare,

"You are going to betroth Adrien….to **me**."

* * *

 **Literally I can't thank you all enough for your kind words. Reading your reviews makes me so teary eyed to know that _someone_ somewhere actually likes my writing...thank you! **

**I was so freakin excited to write this chapter so I hope you guys enjoyed. I just want to say real quick because I know there will possibly be backlash but I don't think Adrien and Marinette's relationship is moving too fast. Remember that they are aged up to be around 17 years old so they have known each other both in civilian form and superhero form for _years_. Their relationship has had time to build and grow. **

**Remember to check me out on Tumblr at "WindPretear" for updates! I love connecting with fellow ML fans :)**

 _ **~WindPretear**_


End file.
